Crash
by leoune51
Summary: Un accident... vont-ils s'en sortir ? Je n'en dis pas plus car sinon vous connaîtrez déjà l'histoire !


Coucou les amis,

Je reviens d'Ecosse avec un petit OS tout frais sorti de ma tête ! C'est du drame et ne m'en veuillez pas si c'est nul car c'est la première fois que j'en fais !  
Et puis c'est très court ^^ ! Toutes les critiques sont bonne a prendre donc bonne lecture !

**CRASH**

La journée commençait mal pour Jane? En effet sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer. Il dut alors appeler un garagiste et il vit qu'il était en retard pour le CBI. Tout à coup, son téléphone sonna et sans même regarder l'appelant, il décrocha :

- Salut Lisbon !  
- Jane où êtes vous bon sang ?!  
- Moi ça va bien et vous ? Demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de la question de sa patronne.  
- Ok je me calme mais je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe, dit-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurai aucune réponse de cette manière là.  
- Bon ma voiture vient de tomber en panne juste devant chez moi. Vous pouvez venir me chercher ?  
- Quoi ? Votre vieux tas de ferraille est tombé en panne ? Comme c'est dommage ! Dit-elle avec ironie.  
- Bon vous venez ou pas ? Redemanda-t-il un poil agressif.  
- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et quelques minutes plus tard, le SUV apparut au bout de la rue. Lisbon se gara devant Jane et sortit rapidement pour lui expliquer qu'ils avaient une affaire et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Après trente minute de route, ils étaient preque arrivés quand, à un carrefour, une voiture déboula à toute vitesse alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà engagés.

Tout ce passa alors au ralentis. Lisbon entendit Jane crier : "Attention Lisbon" et celui-ci se jeta sur elle pour la protéger. La voiture leur fonça dessus et l'impact fut brutal. A tel point que la portière passager fut défoncée. La voiture tourna sur elle même plusieurs fois avant de se stabiliser.  
Cependant, un poids-lourd arriva de front. Il réussit à se stopper mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas entrer en collision. Les airbags se déclenchèrent mais trop tard, malheureusement.

C'était le chaos total. La voiture du conducteur étranger avait le par brise défoncé. Le SUV, ou ce qu'il en restait, avait deux portières en moins, le par brise fissuré de partout comme la toile d'une araignée et ses occupant étaient dans un mauvais état.  
Les passants, horrifiés, ne firent rien pndant les premières secondes, trop abasourdis pour faire quoique se soit d'ailleurs, appelèrent finalement des ambulances. Celles-ci arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard au nombre de 4 et les emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Le bilan était assez lourd : le conducteur qui les avait percuté de plein fouet était mort, Lisbon n'avait que de légères coupures, Jane l'ayant protégé avait tout pris et était à deux doigts de la mort mais s'accorchait autant qu'il le pouvait et les comionneur n'avait que des blessures superficielles.

1 semaine plus tard.

Lisbon était pratiquement remise de l'accident ne gardant que quelques sequelles, comme des cicatrices dont elle ne pourra jamais effacer la douleur, autant physiquement que mentalement. Jane kui avait promis d'être là pour elle et il l'avait été. Grâce à lui, elle n'avait pratiquement rien alors que lui était dans le coma depuis une semaine, son état ne s'améliorant pas , pis même, s'aggravant. Ils avait failli le perdre au bloc opératoire, plusieurs fois. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait mal au coeur.  
Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il advenait à mourir, à la laisser seule ! Que deviendrait ses journées sans son insupportable consultant ? Pourrait-elle encore sourire s'il ne s'en sortait pas ? Elle l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir car elle priait tout les jours et gardait l'espoir qu'il se réveille.

La joli brunette déambulais dans les couloirs blancs, sans vie de l'hôpital. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester et de voir souffrir Jane. Elle allait lui rendre visite tout les jours !  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, à force de flner dans ces couloirs macabre, elle finit par arriver devant la porte de la chambre du beau blondinet. Lisbon entra sans un bruit pour ne pas le troubler dans son sommeille si profond, s'installa sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre et commença à l'observer calmement.

La chemise de l'hôpital, bleue, lui seyait à merveille, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus couleur océan dans lesquels elle pouvait se prendre dans leur profondeur. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas encore l'occasion de les rencontrer.  
Elle regarda son visage. Des tubes le reliant aux "engins de tortures", comme elle aimait les appeler, étaient enfoncés dans son nez et sa bouche.  
Lisbon était choquée par la pâleur de son consultant, qui était devenu bien plus au fil des années. Avant elle rêvait de pouvoir l'achever avec son 9mm mais maintenant elle voulait seulement qu'il se réveille de ce profond sommeille et lui dire que tout ira bien.

Elle sortit de ses pensées grâce au bips de la machine qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Elle voulut appeler une infirmière pour savoir si c'était normal mais la voix de Jane l'en empêcha.

-Li... Lisbon ? Où suis-je ?

Il avit du mal à parler. Pour cause sont tube dans la gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Jane ne parlez pas ! Tout va bien ce passer, je vais appeler une infirmière !

Mais Jane ne l'écouta pas, comme à son habitude et tenta de parler une seconde fois.

- Lisbon ! Je dois vous dire qulque chose !

Jane tremblait sous l'effort qu'il devait produire pour parler. Lisbon le voyant, l'écouta attentivement.

- Je vous écoute Jane mais vous êtes encore trop faible.  
- Teresa je vous aime ! Je serai toujours là pour vous quoiqu'il arrive. Je serai toujours à vos côtés ! Que je sois mort ou vivant.  
Ecoutez, je crois que depuis le premier jour je suis tombé amoureux de vous et que toutes ces années n'ont fait que renforcer cet amour. Je n'en avais pas conscience jusque là, n'ayant pas fait le deuil de ma famille mais maintenant je pourrais les rejoindre en toute tranquillité.

Le beau blond sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit mais était enfin en paix de lui avoir dis ce qu'il voulait lui avouer depuis déjà quelques temps.  
Lisbon quant à elle n'en revenait toujours pas de cet incroyable aveu venant de Jane. Tout à coup, elle se figea en repensant aux derniers mots de son consultant adoré.

- Non Jane, je refuse que vous partiez ! Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre ! Qui m'embêtera quand je m'ennuierai ? Qui me tiendra compagnie le soir pendant que je travaille ? HEIN, QUI ?  
Je vous aime, vous comprenez ? Ne me laissez pas !

Elle s'effondra, en larme, sur le lit de Jane qui tout doucement commençait à fermer ses yeux. Il ne reviendrait plus et il était heureux. Il chuchota quelques mots à son incroyable patronne, lui sécha ses larmes avant de s'en aller pour toujours.

- "Toujours là avec vous Lisbon", lui avait-il dit.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir de tout son être et un souffle chaud sur sa joue. D'une certaine manière, Jane avait raison. Elle sourit. Jane sera toujours là avec elle !

**THE END**


End file.
